Our Last Year Before Graduation
by MryantP
Summary: A love story filled with Secrets. Many Things come along. This takes around the 2 and 3 season mixed together. Couples are Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy. Hope for you to Review. Complete.
1. The Amfie News

17 years old)

*Nina Pov*

I can't wait to see Fabian.I haven't seen him in 2 months and Amber has a surprise

*At Anubis House*

Nina: I'm here

Amber: Nina You're here

Nina:Yep anyway what is your news

Amber: well over the summer Alfie asked, "Amber will you marry me",and I said yes and now engaged

Nina:Amber, that is great

Amber: don't tell anyone yet ok even Fabian

Nina:Alright

* * *

*At Hallway*

(Fabian,Alfie,and Mick arrive)

Amber and Nina: Hi guys

Fabian Alfie and Mick:Hi

Fabina and Amfie kiss

(Patricia and Joy arrive)

Patricia and Joy: hey

Amber Nina Fabian Alfie Mick: Hi

Moy kiss

Patricia: Joy you never told me you had a boyfriend

Joy: I will tell you about that later

(Eddie, Mara, and Jerome arrived)

Eddie Mara Jerome:hi

(Everyone starts to hug)

Trudy: everyone we are gonna have 2 new students named Willow and KT. They will be here in a week

Everyone:OK

Trudy: Now you can eat if you want

Alfie: yes

* * *

*Everyone eating*

Amber: Tell them the news (talking to Alfie)

Alfie: Alright Well I have your attention did you know that me and Amber are engaged

Girls and Guys : congradutions Amber and Alfie

Joy: So you are gonna get married. When?

Amber: The day before Graduation

* * *

*In Nina's and Amber's room

(Fabian comes in )

Nina: Hey Fabian

Fabian: Hey Nina Would you like to go to a nice restaurant tomorrow night

Nina: yes of course

Fabian: I will pick you up at 6:30 OK bye

Nina: ok bye

(Fabian leaves and Amber comes in)

Nina: guess what Fabian asked me out on a date

Amber: ok well I will help you dress nicely

* * *

*Ok I will try my best to put a new one everyday ok*

Anyway How Fabina's Date go


	2. A Pregnant Mara and Nina

I hoped you like Chapter 1

*The Dinner Table*

Everyone: (eating)

Trudy: Everyone school will start tomorrow

Everyone: yes

* * *

In Amber and Nina's room

(Amber is Helping Nina get ready for her date)

Amber: This is not cute

Nina: Amber that is my favorite top Amber I will be picking what I want to ware ok

Amber: fine

* * *

* Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room*

Patricia: Joy when did you and Mick start dating

Joy: When I went to LA and I saw Mick there .I was so sad that Fabian keeps rejecting me so I tried to move on and Mick missed Mara the same way then we kinda got closer everyday and then we kissed and then we

Patricia: Joy that is the first time you moved on from Fabian

Joy: yeah Anyway what has been going with you and Eddie over the summer

Patricia: Well I went to America again and met many friends of Eddie and we had lots of fun

Joy: Cool

* * *

*7:00*

Fabian: Nina ready for our date

(Nina coming down)

Nina:yep

*At the Restaurant*

Fabian and Nina eating

Fabian: I have been thinking and I (pulls a box out) says "will you marry me"

Nina: yes and kisses him, " o my gosh"

* * *

*Amber and Nina's room*

Amber: how did the date go and sees the ring ,"did he ask you to marry him

Nina: yes

Amber: screams

Everyone goes into her room

Alfie: Did something happen Amber

Amber: Yes and points to ring

everyone except Nina and Fabian: Nina's engaged and to who?

Fabian: Me

Guys and Girls: Congrates you too

* * *

Jerome and Alfie's room

Jerome and Mara: (making out)

(Alfie walks in)

Alfie: Oh sorry guys I just need to get something

Jerome: AlrightH

(Alfie Leaves)

* * *

*6:30*

Nina's Pov

Patricia dared me, Amber,Mara,Joy to take a pregnancy test and me and Mara got positive. I will have to tell Fabian about this sooner or later.

Mara's Pov

How did this happened I don't know how I got pregnant. Jerome could dump me because of this.

(Nina goes into Fabian's room )

Nina; Fabian can I talk to you please

Fabian:sure

Nina: well you should know that I'm pregnant

Fabian: Really I never knew that

Nina: I just found out today

Fabian: Well we have to tell my parents and your gran

Nina: I will call them they might come on Friday

* * *

*Patricia, Mara and Joy's room*

( Mara is texting Jerome)

(**Mara is** Bold,_Jerome is italics)_

**Jerome I have to tell you something**

_OK what is it_

**Well there is no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant**

_Mara really you're pregnant_

**_yep_**

_We will have to tell our parents _

**Totally**

Ok I will make the next story on Peddie on a date and Mara and Nina telling their parents they are pregnant


	3. Hearing Sounds

*At School*

Eddie: Hey yacker

Patricia: Hi weasel face

Eddie: You know yacker we should go on a date

Patricia: Ok where and when?

Eddie: The movie you wanted to see and on Saturday 5:30

Patricia: Ok (kisses cheek)

* * *

*Friday*

(Jerome and Fabian wait for Mara and Nina)

Nina and Mara come down the stairs

Jara and Fabina Kiss

Jerome and Fabian: let's go

They leave

*At Restuarant*(Jara)

Jerome's dad,Poppy,Mara's parents are there and eating

Mr. Clark: So what is the reason why you called us here

Jerome: Well

Poppy: Gerbil say it

Mara: Well I'm pregnant

Mr. and Mrs. Jaffray: What Mara you're pregnant

Mara: yeah

Mr. Jaffray: Well Jerome please take cafe of my daughter and be good to her

Jerome: yes sir

* * *

Another Resturant (Fabina)

Nina's Gran,Fabian's Parents are there and eating

Gran: Well the tell why you told me here

Nina: I am actually pregnant and me and fabian are engaged

Fabian`s Parents: What Fabian you told me that you and Nina are just engaged not the pregnant part

Fabian: Well that is the reason why I told you to come

* * *

*Saturday*

Breakfast

Everyone:Eating

Mara talking to Nina: So your gran and Fabian's parents allow you and Fabian to have a baby

Nina: yep How about you

Mara: of course

* * *

*5:30*

Patricia: Ok Eddie let's go

Eddie: Alright Yacker

(They Leave)

* * *

*Amber and Nina's room*

Amber: Alfie which one is me

Alfie: The pink dress with purple necklace

Amber: you're correct

(Nina comes in)

Nina: Has anyone seen Fabian

Alfie: Attic

Nina: alright

(Nina leaves)

* * *

*At Attic*

Fabian: Nina there you are I been looking for you

Nina: I was looking for you too and why are you up here

Fabian: Lately I have been hearing weird sounds

Nina: It is fine

* * *

Wonder what kind of sounds has Fabian hearing

Anyway sorry for the delay


	4. The Red Path

*Saturday(still)*

Eddie: Have a good time

Patricia: Yeah (kisses cheek)

* * *

*Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room*

Mick: Hey (comes in)

Joy: Hey

Mick: I was wondering if you could go on a date this Friday

Joy: Alright

Mick: OK

* * *

*Sunday*

(knocking)

Trudy: (Opens door)

Willow and KT: Hello is this Anubis Housee

Trudy:Yes

(They walk in and go in dining room)

Willow: Hello my name is Willow

KT: My Name is **Kara Tatianna** but call me KT

Everyone: Hello KT and Willow

Trudy: You two will be in the new room

Joy: Trudy you didn't tell me that the builders were making a new room

Trudy: Well they did construction over the summer

Joy: So where is the room

Trudy: Across Nina and Amber's room

Joy: Alright

* * *

*At Attic*

(Fabian and Nina are up there)

Fabian: I can hear them at night

Nina: Let's sleep here so we know what is making the noise

*At night*

(Fabian and Nina hear the sound)

Nina: What was that

Fabian: I don't know

?: Chosen One

Nina: You were right Fabian there is a sound

?: Chosen One look for the red path and ask the Osirian to help you

Nina: You mean ask Eddie to help me find the red path

?: Yes chosen one and also don't trust the new students

Nina: Alright (wakes up)

Fabian: (wakes up)

* * *

*dining room (Monday)*

(everyone there)

Alfie: Yeah pancake breakfast (eating pancakes)

Trudy: Yes Alfie

Willow: Hey KT do you know what classes your in

KT: Yes first block Art class oh sounds fun

Willow: Lucky I got History

Mara: Willow I have History too wanna be partners

Willow: Ok

* * *

*At School*

*In History Class*

Teacher: Alright class we will do a project on countries you can't use England

Mara: Willow Lets do USA

Willow: yeah

* * *

*Art Class*

Teacher: Alright we have a new student named KT

KT: HI

Teacher: We are doing our Posters for School Fundraiser

KT:(working on Poster)

Teacher: KT please make sure you add designs

KT: Alright

* * *

*After School*

Nina: Eddie, can I talk to you

Eddie: Ok sure

Nina: Last night in a dream someone told me you know something about a red path

Eddie: Yes it's in the forest

Nina: thanks

* * *

*Forest*

(Nina running to forest and finds red path)

Nina: yes found red path

?: Good you found a red path now be care full because it has a trap

Nina: Alright (walks and slips) Ahh

* * *

What will happened to Nina


	5. Truth or Dare

Nina:Ahh

Fabian: Nina what happened (helps her up)

Nina: Fabian how did you know I was here

Fabian: Eddie told me

Nina: Ok Now for some reason I feel like puking

Fabian: Well you're gonna have a baby in 8 and a half months

Nina: That is true

(Fabian and Nina walk back together)

* * *

*House*

Patricia: Hey Guys wanna play truth or dare

Everyone: Sure

Jerome: Mara Truth or Dare

Mara: Truth

Jerome: Who was your first boyfriend

Mara: Josh we dated in 9 grade

Nina: Fabian truth or dare

Fabian: Dare

Nina: I dare you to run around the house 10 times without stopping

(10 minutes later)

Nina: Fabian you did it

Fabian: Yep

Willow: KT truth or dare

KT: Truth

Willow: Have you ever got an F before

KT: never

*2 hours later*

Trudy; Dinner

everyone: (eating)

*Later*

(Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room)

Fabian: Nina have we told Mr. Sweet that you're pregnant

Nina:nope

Fabian: We should tell him tomorrow

Nina: yeah and Mara should tell Mr. Sweet too

* * *

*School*

(Mr. Sweet's office)

Mr. Sweet: What is it you wanted to me about

Nina: Well me and Mara are pregnant

Mr. Sweet: Well it looks like we will fix the house arrangements

Nina and Mara: Alright

*After School*

Mr. Sweet: Ok well tomorrow we will have a fundraiser

* * *

*House*

Trudy: I will set up the arrangements ok Mara goes to Jerome and Alfie's room, Nina goes to Fabian, Mick, Eddie's room, Amber you stay in Patricia and Joy's room, Eddie, Alfie, And Mick you stay in Nina and Amber's room

Patricia: Why do you have to change the house arrangements

Trudy: Since Mara and Nina are pregnant they have to be their room and Mr. Sweet told me

* * *

*Friday*

Nina: Where is everyone (talking to Amber)

Amber: Alfie and Jerome are out, Joy has a date with Mick, Patricia and Eddie are making out, Mara and I will go shopping in a few minutes, KT and Willow are doing projects together, I bet Fabian is doing nothing

Nina: Alright

* * *

*Moy's Date*

Restaurant

Mick: So we hadn't been alone for a month

Joy: Yeah

Waiter: What would you like

Mick: Order #2 with extra rice

Waiter: And you

Joy: Order #6 make the drink cola

Waiter: I will be back with your order

(They get their food and eat)

Waiter: Would you like anything else

Mick: Ice Cream

Joy: Apple Pie

(They get dessert and eat)

They both finish their meal

Mick: Joy I wanna give you something (hands her a ring)

Joy: Oh it's so beautiful

Mick: Well this means Will you marry me

Joy: Of course but lets keep it a secret ok

Mick: ok why

Joy: Because they think we are stealing their time

Mick: Alright (Kisses)

Joy:(Kisses back)

* * *

*Everyone sleeping*

Nina's Dream

?: Chosen one the red path is unstable but you have to cross it before time is up

Nina: What do you mean when time is up

?: You will find the answers very soon

Nina: (See herself in the future

Fabian: You are not Nina

Amber: Nina what has happened

Her child: Wah (crying)

(wake up)

* * *

What did Nina do in the future that makes the people she loves hate her

Also in your reviews Pick some baby names


	6. Fundraiser

Nina: Wakes up

(Fabian Wakes up too)

Nina: Fabian did you have the same dream as me

Fabian: I think so

* * *

*Breakfast*

Trudy: we are having the fundraiser today

Everyone: Alright

(Everyone Leaves)

* * *

*School*

Mr. Sweet: Please try some events but you have to give 5 dollars

*List*

1. Running Races

2. Drawing Contest

3. Dodge ball

4. Couples Contest

5. Lunch

6. Awards

(Running Races Begin)

Mr. Sweet: Boys start first

Eddie: I will win

Jerome: No I will

Fabian: You two stop

Mr. Sweet: On your mark, get set, go

(Boys start running)

Mr. Sweet: Girls get ready (Girls get ready) On your mark, get set, go

(Girls start running)

*Next event Drawing Contest*

Mr. Sweet: Draw this flower with vase in the picture

Girls and Boys: (Drawing)

*Dodgeball*

Mr. Sweet: Boys vs Girls, 5 on each team, Don't hit anyone in the face

Boys' team: Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, Mick, Alfie

Girls' team: Nina, Joy, KT, Patricia, Mara

(Playing)

*Couples Contest*

Mr. Sweet: Ok couples your first task is to spend an hour together without holding hand if you let go your out

(couples hold hands)

*30 minutes later*

Amber: I have to go to the washroom

Alfie: But then we will be out

Amber: Just do it

(Lets go)

Mr. Sweet: You two are out

*Another 30 minutes later*

Mr. Sweet: okay second task is to feed each other but still hold hands

(girls are feeding the boys)

Mara: I had enough ok

Jerome: me too

(let go)

Patricia: I so tired of this contest Let's have a break

Eddie: yeah you're right

(let's go)

Mr. Sweet: Last task is trusting your partner by telling them a secret you don't want to tell them

Nina: (to Fabian) I don't like it when you snore too loud

Fabian: Well sometimes at night I drink beer

*Moy*

Joy: I don't like this contest

Mick; me too let's drop out

(let's go)

Mr. Sweet: Winner is Fabian and Nina now lunch time

(everyone eating lunch)

Mr. Sweet: Winners for the running race is Jerome and KT

Dodgeball the girls

Couples Contest is Fabian and Nina

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Also next episode is on Halloween Party

Still needs some Baby names for Fabina and Jara


	7. Flashback

*Halloween Night*

*Amber, Joy, and Patricia's room*

Nina: Amber, Future Fabian didn't remember me

Amber: ok tell me about what happened

* * *

(Starting From This Morning)

*Nina and Fabian's room*

Nina: Fabian last night I had a dream that if we don't cross the red path by tonight at midnight we might lose something important

Fabian: Do you know what we will lose

Nina:Nope

*Breakfast*

Amber: Alfie give me the cereal please

Alfie: Alright princess (hands her the cereal)

* * *

*Forest*

?: Chosen one please hurry or else

Nina: (Trying to cross the red path) I can't cross

Nina's Pov

Maybe I will ask Fabian to help me

(leaves)

* * *

*House*

Fabian: Nina there you are

Nina: Fabian I need your help crossing the red path

Fabian: Alright

* * *

*Forest*

Nina: Fabian help me

(They cross together)

Nina: We made it

Fabian: Yeah (see a item and pick it up)

Nina: What is it

Fabian: I will do research

* * *

*Patricia, Amber, Joy's room*

Patricia: Hey Joy we hadn't had any girls night out yet

Joy: you're let's have one Tomorrow night

Patricia: Alright

* * *

*Fabina's room*

Nina: Did you figure out what that thing can do

Fabian: Yes it is a special time travel device

Nina: Cool how do you time travel

Fabian: Well it only works at night and you and Eddie can use it but if you mess up it could change the future

Nina: Alright

* * *

*Amber, Patricia, and Joy's room*

Amber: watcha planning

Joy: A girls night out

Amber: Can I join

Patricia and Joy: Sure ask Mara to Join

Amber: (Screams) MARA

Mara: what is it Amber

Amber: Well we are having a girls night out, would you like to join

Mara: alright

* * *

*5:00*

Trudy: Alright today is Halloween right so Mr. Sweet said that today there will be a Halloween party

Everyone: Yeah

* * *

*5:30*

(Everyone comes down)

Alfie: Come on Ams you already look good

Amber: Alright

(Amfie leave)

Mick: Nice hot stuff

Joy: Thank you (kisses cheek)

(Moy leave)

Fabian: Lovely Neens

Nina: Why thank you Fabes

(Fabina leave)

Jerome: Hello

Mara: Hi

(Jara leave)

Eddie: Hey beautiful

Patricia: Hi

(kiss and leave)

* * *

*Halloween Party*

Nina: Eddie can I talk to you for minute

Eddie: Sure

(Nina explains about the time travel device)

Eddie: So you need me to go in time

Nina: Yep

*10 years later*

Future Nina: Fabian do you remember me

Future Fabian: who are you

Future Child: Daddy

Future Nina: Sweetie he got hit on the head pretty hard

future Child: (crying) Daddy

* * *

Nina: Eddie did you see that

Eddie: yes Fabian is gonna lose his memory

* * *

*present (Amber, Patricia, and Joy's room)

Nina: See that Amber

Amber: Yes

* * *

Still need baby names


	8. The Pranks

*Saturday*

Nina: Fabian can we talk

Fabian: sure

(They go into their room)

Nina: Well in the future

Fabian: Keep going

Nina: you lose your memory

Fabian: what

* * *

*Patricia, Amber, and Joy's room*

Amber: Ok girls lets party

(BTW Willow, KT, and Nina are also there)

Joy: Let's eat some ice-cream and talk about secrets

Girls: yeah (eating ice-cream)

Joy: I have a secret that I been keeping

Girls: What is it

Joy: Me and Mick are married

Patricia: Joy really I'm so happy for you but when is it

Joy: When we saw each other in summer don't tell the girls

Girls telling secrets

* * *

*Meanwhile*

(With the boys)

Jerome: wonder what the girls talking about

Mick: I'm wondering too

(Fabian's cell ringing)

Fabian: Hello

Nina: Me and the girls won't be sleeping our rooms tonight and tell the boys

Fabian: alright

(call ended)

Fabian: Guys the won't be sleeping in their rooms

Guys: What is that suppose to mean

Fabian: That all the girls will be sleeping in Amber, Patricia, And Joy's room

Guys: Oh

( The guys go sleep in Fabina's room)

* * *

*With Girls*

Patricia: Let's prank on the guys

Girls: yeah

Nina: ok I take Fabian, Patricia takes Eddie, Amber and Willow takes Alfie, KT and Joy take Mick, and Mara takes Jerome alright

Girls: alright

Joy: what if the boys find a way out of the prank

Nina: Then we head to school

* * *

*Nina's Pov\Plan*

Ok when Fabian and the boys wake up I text Fabian to meet outside and I leave a note connected to a fishingrod and when he get's to the secret hole and he falls in he gets dunk with water

* * *

*Patricia's Pov/Plan*

Ok when Eddie gets his snack, he will see a note from me, and then go outside in the forest and gets poured by paint and trapped in a net

* * *

*Amber and Willow's plan*

Ok we when Alfie goes to the washroom he will be stuck onto the floor and we will lock him inside and also there is a pile of dirty clothes in there

* * *

*KT and Joy's Plan*

Mick will go into his room and see the place messy and then he goes into his drawer a bunch of feather pop out and we spray syrup at the same time and we run

* * *

*Mara's Plan\Pov*

Since he would wake up last I decided to tape him up, and cover him with whipped cream

* * *

*Morning*

(pranks work)

Boys: Girls

* * *

*School*

Nina: Did your plans work?

Girls: yes/yep

Nina: Let's go back to the house

* * *

*House*

(Girls arrive)

Jerome: Get them

(Boys start chasing the girls)

* * *

Will the boys get revenge on the girls

I need baby names for Fabina and Jara


	9. Chasing the Girls and A Peddie Night

*Fabina*

(Nina running)

Fabian: I will get you

Nina: No you won't

(Fabian catches up to her and pulls her toward him)

Nina: Fabes you got me wet

Fabian: Too bad

(Fabina kiss)

* * *

*Peddie*

Eddie: I can't believe you did this

Patricia: Believe it

Eddie: you have to pay for this

Patricia: No I won't (runs faster)

(Eddie runs faster and grabs her hand, hugs her, and kisses her)

Patricia:(kisses back) Hey I'm covered in paint

(Peddie makes out)

* * *

*Amfie and Willow*

Alfie: I will get you

Amber: No way (trips)

Alfie: Are you okay Ams (Puts out hand and kisses her)

Amber: I'm fine now

Willow: This is beautiful

(Amfie kisses)

* * *

*Moy and KT*

Joy: AH

Mick: caught you and you

KT: yeah

(Moy kiss)

* * *

*Jara*

Jerome: I already caught you

Mara: yeah (kisses him)

(starts to rain)

Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Moy, Jara: (still kissing)

* * *

*House*

(everyone comes in)

Trudy; My dearies why are you all wet

Boys: We got pranked, then chased the girls and it started to rain

* * *

*2 hours later*

Eddie: Looks like everyone is out

Patricia: yeah

Eddie: We are all alone

(start to kiss)

*10 minutes later*

Eddie: I'm gonna get a snack want something

Patricia: Orange juice

Eddie: Okay

*5 minutes later*

Eddie: here you go

Patricia: Thank you

Eddie: Now where were we

Patricia: Doing this (kisses him)

* * *

*2 hours Later*

Nina: Wow it is so late (see Eddie and Patricia sleeping on the couch) Amber look at that

Amber: ow its peddie

Nina: let's not bother them ok

Amber: Okay

* * *

Next episode is on Christmas

Baby names plz


	10. Christmas Presents

*Morning

Trudy: Morning and Merry Christmas

Everyone: Morning

* * *

*Fabina's room*

Fabian: Nina I here's your present

(Nina see a heart-shaped locket with pictures of both of them)

Nina: I love it here's your present

(Front row tickets to the movie he wanted to see)

Fabian: Nina this it a great I love it

(Fabina Kiss)

?: Chosen one be careful or suffer the evil darkness

Nina: Alright

* * *

*Alfie, Mick, and Eddie's room *

Eddie: Here your present yacker

(Sees it's a ring inside)

Patricia: Omg it's so lovely

Eddie: Like it and will you marry me

Patricia: Yes and here

(Sees 2 front row and backstage passes to sick puppies)

Eddie: No way how did you get these

Patricia: I won it in a contest

(Peddie Kisses)

* * *

*Amber, Patricia, and Joy's room*

Alfie: Amber your present is here

(Sees the diamond necklace she wanted and the necklace says Amber)

Amber: I love it here

(A ticket to Space)

Alfie: No way

Amber: yep

(Amfie kiss)

* * *

*Living room*

Joy: I got your gift here

(Mick sees a football signed by his favorite football player)

Mick: This is amazing yeah here

(Joy sees ruby earings)

Joy: I love it

(Moy kiss)

* * *

*Jara's room*

Mara: your gift Jerome

(Sees the Prank Your Friends Kit)

Jerome: Wow I saving up to get this and here's your present (hands her a ring) Will you marry me

Mara: a million times yes

(Jara kiss)

* * *

*KT and Willow's room*

Willow: KT let's switch presents

(KT sees a charm bracelet)

KT: A friendship bracelet here

(Willow sees a scrapbook of them together as friends)

(KT and Willow hug each other)

* * *

*Living room*

Trudy:(screams) DINNER

(everyone comes down)

Everyone: eating and talking

Mara: Me, Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia have something to tell you

Patricia: Me and Eddie are engaged and Mara and Jerome are engaged

Amber:(screams) Peddie and Jara both engaged this amazing

* * *

Wow All the couples are engaged

Next episode is on New Years day

Baby names still needed


	11. News Years Day

*December 31, 5:30pm*

Nina: I can't believe that it's almost New years eve

Fabian: Yeah I can't wait for our first new year kiss

Nina: yep

* * *

*Dining room*

Trudy: Alright this will be the last meal of the year so eat up

(everyone eating)

Trudy: Okay important news from Mr. Sweet since you are all engaged we have to move you, ok Amber into Alfie, Mick, and Eddie's room, Eddie into Amber, Patricia, and Joy's room, and Mick and Joy will be in the new room

Everyone: alright (everyone goes to their new room)

* * *

*Bathroom*

(Amber taking a pregnancy test because Alfie and Amber did "it" the day after Christmas)

Amber: no way this is impossible

(Nina is knocking)

Nina: Amber are you alright

Amber: no

Nina: Why

(Amber comes out and shows test)

Nina: oh Amber

Amber: It says positive

Nina: Tell Alfie

Amber: Alright

* * *

*Amfie's room*

(Amber walk in)

Alfie: You alright Amber

Amber: No because I have to tell you something

Alfie: What is it

Amber: I'm pregnant

Alfie: What

Amber: Are you gonna leave me

Alfie: No of course not

Amber: okay (kisses him)

* * *

*Living room*

(Amber comes in)

Girls: you okay Amber

Amber: yes

* * *

*11:59*

(Everyone gets ready)

Boys: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

(couples share a kiss)

* * *

*Fabina's room*

Fabian: you okay Nina

Nina: yeah just thinking of what my next task is gonna be

?: you're next task is to back in time and collect the 10 puzzle pieces of The Anubis Board and you have to finish by the time you deliver your baby

* * *

Okay next will be on Valentine's day

Will Nina collect all Ten pieces of The Anubis Board?

Thank you for giving me some baby name ideas here are the choices that some people wanted Now Vote which name you like best (Now I need some baby names for Amfie)

Fabina: Robert, Alex (Boy) Sarah, Yasmin (Girl)

Jara: Elizabeth, Lexi (girl) Issacar, Nathan (boy)


	12. Valentine's Day

*Valentine's Day*

(Fabina's room)

~Nina's Pov~

I didn't see Fabian in the room today

(Nina's Cell and **Nina's bold **and Amber is underlined)

**Amber Have you seen Fabian**

Have you seen Alfie

**No**

(beep)

**I got a text from Fabian it says tell the girls that the boys have a surprise for you girls**

Nina let's get the girls after all we have a surprise

* * *

*Living room*

Patricia: Wonder where did the boys go it's Valentine's Day

Mara: Yeah me too

(Nina comes in)

Nina: they have a surprise for us

Girls: Really

Nina: Anyway we better get to school

* * *

*School*

Willow: It is so nice on Valentine's day

KT: Yeah totally

(Amber, Joy, Mara, Amber, and Patricia walk in)

KT: There you guy did you know there are having a Valentine's Day Dance and the boys are looking for you

Amber, Joy, Mara, Amber, and Patricia: where are they

KT: Classroom

* * *

*Classroom*

(Amber, Joy, Mara, Amber, and Patricia walk in)

Boys: Hey Girls

Amber, Joy, Mara, Amber, and Patricia: Hi

Joy: So this is where you went

Mick: Yep

(Boys hands the girls a rose)

* * *

*Fabina's room*

Fabian: Would you care to go to the dance with me

Nina: yes (kisses him)

* * *

*Moy's room*

Mick: Joy will you go to the dance with me

Joy: Yes (Kisses cheek)

* * *

*Peddie's room*

Eddie: Yacker will you go to the dance with me

Patricia: Yes (hugs him)

* * *

*Amfie's room*

Alfie: Hey cupcake will you go to the dance with me (gives roses)

Amber: Of course boo (hugs and kisses cheek)

* * *

*Jara's room*

Jerome: Mara could you please go to the dance with me

Mara: Of course (hugs)

* * *

*6:00pm*

Boys: you ready girls

(Walking down)

Girls: Yes

~Fabina~

Fabian: Nina I love your red dress and you

Nina: Why thank you and I love you too

(Kisses and Leaves)

~Moy~

Moy: hey Joyful (hands her a flower)

Joy: nice flower

(Kisses and Leaves)

~Peddie~

Eddie: You ready Yacker

Patricia: Yes

Eddie: You look nice

Patricia: thank you

(Kisses and leaves)

~Amfie~

Alfie: Ambs you look hot

Amber: Alfie that's sweet

(kisses and leaves)

~Jara~

Jerome: Mara you look amazing

Mara: thanks you too

(Leaves and Kisses)

* * *

*Party*

Fabian: Nina I found a puzzle piece

Nina: Fabian good job now to find 9 other pieces

(Slow dancing Music)

Fabian; Let's dance first

Nina: yeah

(Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, and Moy start to slow dance)

*5 minutes Later*

Fabian: that was fun now let's look in the house

Nina: Ok

* * *

Will they find all 10 pieces

Need some baby names for Amfie

And vote for the which baby name I should put for Fabina and Jara down in this list:

Fabina: Robert, Alex (Boy) Sarah, Yasmin (Girl)

Jara: Elizabeth, Lexi (girl) Issacar, Nathan (boy)


	13. All Ten Pieces

*House*

Nina: I will look in the attic and you look in the cellar

Fabian: Alright

* * *

*Party*

Amber: Where's Nina

Patricia: I don't know where sh-

Mara: I feel like puking

Joy: It's totally normal for a pregnant woman like you and Nina

Mara: I will go to the washroom

Joy: I will go with you

* * *

*House*

Nina: I found a piece

Fabian: me too

?: chosen one 3 pieces are in Library, 2 are in the forest, and 2 other pieces are in your dream world

Nina; what do you mean by dream world

Fabian: Nina are you alright

* * *

*Nina's dream*

(Looks almost the same except it has many rooms)

?: Chosen one this is your dream world and everyone is here but you must talk to the osiran in this dream

Nina: Alright

(looking for Eddie)

Nina: Eddie

Eddie: What's going on why is everyone acting weird

Nina: I don't know

Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie: What is up with everyone

Nina: Wait you guys are fine

Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie: yes

Patricia: I just woke up in this weird place

Joy: Me too, by the way why is Mara, KT, Willow, Amber, and Fabian are acting weird

Nina; it must be because they aren't a desendent or anything

Jerome: So I'm a desendant

Eddie: yep

Nina: anyway we need to find the 2 pieces and so everyone split-up

*20 minutes*

Nina: I found a piece

Eddie: Me too

?: Chosen one you must find the last 5 pieces

(everyone wakes up)

* * *

*Morning*

Trudy: Bacon and eggs

Alfie: Yes bacon and eggs (eating)

Amber: Alfie don't eat too much

Alfie: Of course

(Nina walks in )

Nina: Eddie can I talk to you

Eddie: Alright

Nina: did you dream about a dream world of the house

Eddie: Yes

Nina: Fabian let's look in the forest and the library

Fabian: ok

*an hour later*

Nina: Fabian did you find the pieces

Fabian: yes

?: chosen one you must put the pieces together

(Putting pieces together)

Fabian: The Anubis board

?: yes Fabian

Fabian: How do you know my name

?: I'm Sarah

Nina: Sarah you have been the telling us to do this

Sarah: yes because that board will protect you from the evil

Nina: What evil

Sarah: The evil will take you to a new world where you all still know each other but are totally different from what you now

Nina: you mean a different life

Sarah: Yes

Fabian: So that meant that I would be dating someone else

Sarah: Yes

* * *

Wow that voice is Sarah

Next episode on Nina having a baby

*Okay since this is the last episode before Nina gives birth this is your last chance to vote and I won't post 14 until Wednesday

I need baby names for amfie


	14. The Baby

*Nina's Pov*

(Fabina's room)

Why is the bed all wet. Wait I forgot today's the due date

Nina: Fabian wake up

(Fabian wakes up)

Fabian: What is it

Nina: My water just broke

Fabian: Ok I'll take you to the hospital

(Fabina Leaves)

* * *

*Hospital*

Nurse: Miss Martin I will take you to your room

(Nurse and Nina Leave)

*Fabian is texting everyone*

**Everyone Nina's Baby is coming**

* * *

***10;45**

(Fabian comes in )

Fabian: Nina what are you gonna name the baby boy

Nina: Robert Ryder Rutter

Nurse: Robert Ryder Rutter alright

* * *

*Hospital Hallway*

(Fabian come out)

Amber: Fabian what is the baby name

Fabian: Robert Rutter

Amber: middle name

Fabian: Ryder

Amber: Can I see him

Fabian: Yes

* * *

*Nina's room*

Nina: Amber

Amber: Nina and Robert, Can I hold him?

Nina: yes

(Amber holding Robert)

* * *

*House*

Trudy: hi my stars Nina

Nina: Trudy

Trudy: What is the baby's name

Nina: Robert

* * *

*A week later*

(Fabina's Room)

Nina: Fabian do you know what this board does

Fabian: yes it can teleport you to another dimention

Nina: cool

* * *

*Five days later*

Mara: Jerome I think the baby's coming

Jerome: okay let's go

*Hospital*

(Mara giving birth)

*5 minutes later*

Nurse: What are you gonna name the baby

Mara: Lexi Anne Clarke

Jerome: Yeah You happy

Mara: yes

(Jara kiss)

* * *

*House*

Amber: Jara has a baby Jara has a baby Jara has a baby

Mara: Amber stop saying that

Amber: Fine any what's the name

Mara: Lexi

Amber: Cool

* * *

Next Episode is on April Fool's Day prank Wars

Sorry It's stort

Anyway I am doing another Story about Everyone except Willow and KT in a Magic world the story is called The Magic City

Amfie's Baby names needed


	15. April

*April 1*

Alfie: Ok time for the Prank Wars

Everyone: Yeah

Alfie: Girls vs Boys ok KT you will be on the Boy's Team

KT: Alright

Alfie: Let the games begin

* * *

*Attic*

Nina: Ok just like before but Willow you go after KT and remember don't go back to the house

Nina's Plan

Ok when Fabian comes out I will spray him with water, he run after me and he will fall in the hole(like before) only I will cover him with glue and feathers.

Patricia's Plan

Ok when Eddie gets trapped in a net in the kitchen. I throw water balloons at him.

Amber's plan

Just like the washroom floor plan only I dump garbage on him

Mara's Plan

okay this time I lock him in his room but I duck tape his things

Willow's Plan

Okay maybe I use syrup, whip cream, and paint and cover her with it

Fabian's plan

Nina will get whipped cream then I will put water over her

Eddie's plan

Patricia will be looking for her cd but I hid it in a net trap kind

Alfie's plan

I will scare Amber with my mask and get her in the tunnel and she will get blind

Jerome's plan

okay I will use the prank kit Mara gave me and use number 098

KT's plan

Willow will be covered in oil once stepped on the plank

*A hour later*

(Living Room)

Eddie: looks like a tie

Patricia: yep

Willow: I can't believe you covered me with oil

KT: of course

Nina: Well last time we do the prank warz

* * *

Sorry if it's short

Next episode is on Fabina's Weddings

Amfie names needed


	16. Fabina Wedding (Short)

Nina: Yes my weddings today

*8:00*

Nina: Alright Amber you have to stay calm

Amber: Alright (lied)

Nina: good

* * *

Priest: Ok Fabian Rutter do you take Nina Martin as your wife

Fabian: yes

Priest: Do you Nina Martin take Fabian Rutter as your husband

Nina: I do

Priest: Now your husband and wife you may kiss the bride

(Fabina kiss)

Amber: **YES FABINA IS MARRIED**

Alfie: Amber calm down

Amber: Sorry

* * *

*house*

Trudy: How did the wedding go

Nina/Fabian: Great

* * *

*Mall*

Mara: Amber come on let's buy this instead of high heels

Amber: Come on

Mara: Amber Lexi can't wear high heels

Amber: Fine

Mara: Flats are better

*Wedding Shop*

Amber: do you think this is nice or this

Mara: Second

Amber: fine oh my it's already 9:00

Mara: Let's go now

* * *

Sorry it's short I have been busy with my other story

Next episode: Amfie Wedding or Going To The Past

which one would you like to see first

Amfie names needed


	17. Going to the Past

Fabian: Nina I wanna go to the past

Nina: Me too I wanna see you as a baby first let me give Robert to Amber

* * *

*Amfie's room*

Nina: can you watch Robert

Amber: Sure

* * *

*10 years Fabian*

Nina: Hey Fabian you're so cute

Fabian: really

Nina: also Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Willow

Fabian: Yeah we all have been here when we were 5 years old and now lets see you

* * *

*10 years Nina*

Fabian: Nina you're so cute

Nina: really

* * *

*10 years Eddie*

Fabian: When Eddie said that he dated many girls he meant it

Nina: yeah you're right

Fabian: yep a player

* * *

*10 year KT*

Fabian: KT has a brother I never knew that

Nina: yeah she never talks about family

* * *

*house*

Nina: Wow that was cool

Fabian: yep

Nina: Have you bought the diapers

Fabian: I was going to after the trip so I will leave now ok

Nina: ok bye

* * *

*Amfie's room

Amber: I am freaking out about our wedding

Alfie: Me too but we can make it

Amber: yeah you're right

* * *

*Fabina's room*

Sarah: chosen one I have the final mission

Nina: What is it

Sarah: You must destroy the other dimention

Nina: alright

Sarah you have to do it before Robert is young

* * *

Will Nina destroy the other dimention


	18. Amfie Wedding

*Amfie's Room*

Amber: Alfie wake up it's our wedding day

Alfie: ok (looks at clock) it's 2:00am

Amber: Still get up

Alfie: (sleeping)

* * *

*Backroom of Church*

Nina: Amber stay still

Amber: I can't today is a big day

Nina: the dress is beautiful

* * *

Priest: do you Alfie Lewis take Amber Millington as your wife

Alfie: I do

Priest: Do you Amber Millington take Alfie Lewis as your husband

Amber: I do

Priest: Now you are married you may kiss the bride

(Amfie kiss)

Amber: **Yes I'm Married**

* * *

*Party*

(Everyone is a little drunk)

Eddie: Tomorrow is Graduation and Prom

Jerome: yeah

Nina and Amber: we are going to sleep

Alfie: ok

Mara: (drinks a bottle) wow this stuff is good

Eddie: (grabs another bottle)

Patricia: No more and you other boys too and tomorrow is a big day before we go to college

Fabian: Let's go to sleep now

* * *

Nina's Dream

Sarah: Chosen one someone is trying to kill you

Nina: Why

Sarah: Because of Robert

Nina: Oh no

* * *

Last Episode: Graduation and Prom

BTW: I might do a sequel if you want


	19. Graduaion and Prom

*Living Room*

Nina: Yes finally graduation

* * *

Mr. Sweet: Okay Anubis House:

Mick Campbell

Jerome Clark

Mara Jaffray

Willow Jenks

Alfie Lewis

Amber Lewis

Joy Mercer

Eddie Miller

KT Rush

Fabian Rutter

Nina Rutter

Patricia Williams

(Clapping)

And that is all

* * *

*House*

Amber: Yes I'm done school

Nina: We are all Graduated

Amber: Then there is prom

* * *

*Main Hall*

Dresses:

Nina: Red Dress w/t Ruby Red Wedges

Amber: Pink Dress w/t pink High Heels

Mara: Green Dress w/t Green Heels

Patricia: Black(kind of Purple) Dress w/t Black Flats

Lexi(Mara's Baby) Yellow Dress w/t white flat

~Fabina~

Nina: you and Robert look amazing

Fabian: thank you beautiful

(Fabina leave)

~Amfie~

Alfie: Amber your stunning like crazy

Amber: thank boo

(Amfie leave)

~Jara~

Jerome: Lexi you're pretty and Mommy too

Mara: Oh Jerome (kisses cheek)

(Jara Leave)

~Peddie~

Eddie: Yacker you're so beautiful

Patricia: thanks

(kiss and leave)

~Moy~

Mick: hey let's get going

Joy: right back at you

(Moy leave)

* * *

*Prom*

(Everyone's slow dancing)

Nina: this has been a great semester

Fabian: yep

Joy: Me and Mick decided to get married over the summer

Eddie: Us too

Jerome: Me and Mara

Amber: invite me please

Mara: of coarse

Amber: yes I better get my scrapbooks ready

Jara, Peddie, Moy: **AMBER**

Amber: what I can't help it and it's time for prom queen and king

Mr. Sweet: And the winners for Prom Queen and King is Eddie and Patricia

Patricia: What the heck how did we won

Amber: I voted for you guys since are the only ones that haven't won the crown besides Fabina got the crown

Patricia: Amber

Amber: go get the crown

Patricia: I look weird in a crown

Eddie: no you don't

Patricia: Well doesn't matter if we won

* * *

Hoped you liked it

I will do a bonus chapter on Jara, Peddie, and Moy's Wedding

Would you like a sequel?


	20. Weddings (extra chapter)

*Paris*

Mara: Jerome it's finally our wedding day

Jerome: Happy today

Mara: yep

* * *

Amber: **Jara is about to get married**

Priest: Miss please calm down

Amber: I'm married

Priest: sorry anyway Do you Jerome Clark take Mara Jaffray as your wife and then do your speech

Jerome: I do, I love you as much as possible I remember our first kiss together

Priest: Do you Mara Jaffray take Jerome Clark as your husband and then do your speech

Mara: I do, I remembered everytime we shared I don't know what is my time at all I love you

Priest: now I pronounce you husband and wife ,now you may kiss the bride

(Jara Kiss)

Amber: **JARA IS MARRIED JARA IS MARRIED**

Mara: Amber calm down

Amber: sorry I first need your picture

* * *

*America*

Patricia: Finally morning

(goes to Eddie's room)

Patricia: wake up

Eddie: fine

* * *

Priest: Eddie Miller do you take Patricia Williams as your wife and then do your speech

Eddie: yes, Okay many things happened like when first met, I called you yacker ten you had your first kiss I love

Priest: Patricia Williams do you take Eddie Miller as your husband and then do your speech

Patricia: yes, Okay you were my first kiss, and my first real boyfriend I love too

Priest: now I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride

(Peddie kiss)

Amber:** GO PEDDIE, I'M HAPPY YOU'RE MARRIED**

* * *

*Australia*

Mick: today our wedding

Joy: Yeah I'm so happy

Mick: Me too

* * *

Priest: Ok Mick Campbell do you take Joy Mercer as your wife and then do your speech

Mick: I do, I remember when you were sad I was the only one around to help you and then we kissed I fell for you, love you

Priest: Joy Mercer do you take Mick Campbell as your husband and then do your speech

Joy: Yes, I found feelings for you when we were hanging out, I cared for you, I love you

Priest: now I pronounce you husband and wife you kiss the bride

(Moy kiss)

Amber: (taking a picture) **YES I WILL PUT THIS IN THE SCRAPBOOK**

Joy: Amber give that back

* * *

Well that was tiring

I decided to do a sequel so I hope keep reading and following me

The sequel will be called "College is Here"


End file.
